A New Day Has Come
by LanhVanFR
Summary: Cuộc sống cứ thế đều đặn trôi qua. Nhưng tôi vẫn canh cánh một nỗi niềm gì đó. Dường như tôi vẫn chưa định hình được, từ thẳm sâu trong tâm trí tôi, dường như vẫn đang chờ đợi một điều gì…


_**A NEW DAY HAS COME…**_

**Author :** LanhVan (hic, mình viết nhiều thế !)

**Genre:** Romance, Humor, Harry's POV, song fic

**Pairing:** hint of Choco and Goodship, but Harmony ending

**Rating:** 13+

**Disclaimer:** Nhân vật của JKR, nhiều chi tiết cũng của JKR, bài hát của Céline Dion, còn cái gì bạn ko nhận ra nữa thì là của tui!

**Summary:** Cuộc sống cứ thế đều đặn trôi qua. Nhưng tôi vẫn canh cánh một nỗi niềm gì đó. Dường như tôi vẫn chưa định hình được, từ thẳm sâu trong tâm trí tôi, dường như vẫn đang chờ đợi một điều gì…

**A/N:** Hoàn thành đúng 30 Tết, dành tặng Harmonians iu dấu, chúc một năm mới hạnh phúc, thành công, tràn đầy tình yêu thương trong mỗi gia đình.

* * *

Một thằng bé ốm yếu còm nhom. Một mái tóc đen bất trị xòa xuống trán. Một đôi mắt xanh biếc. Một bộ quần áo rộng thùng thình vì thường xuyên mặc lại đồ của anh họ. Một cặp mắt kiếng tròn đầy vết băng dính… Một…

Một vết thẹo hình tia chớp trước trán…

Đó là tôi, hình ảnh của tôi trước khi biết thực sự mình là ai…

Trước khi biết mình là một _**PHÙ THỦY.**_

Trước khi biết ba má tôi không phải qua đời do tai nạn xe hơi mà do một gã độc ác nào đó rảnh hơi đến giết.

Trước khi biết cái gã độc ác ấy nhằm vào tôi.

Trước khi biết hắn đến nhà ba má tôi nhờ một người bạn thân của họ chỉ điểm phản bội.

Trước khi biết tôi có một người cha nuôi.

Trước khi biết cha nuôi tôi hi sinh « nhờ » đồng bọn của gã độc ác ấy.

Trước khi…

Và trước khi… tôi biết đến một khoảng thời gian thực sự bình thường, không mưu đồ, không chiến đấu, không đau đớn, không chết chóc rình rập, không kẻ thù hãm hại…

Và khi mà tôi đã nghĩ khoảng thời gian ấy, với tôi, Đứa bé Sống sót, Người Anh Hùng, Kẻ được chọn, hay vài mỹ từ xưng hô nữa mà tôi thường được nghe, chỉ là một giấc mơ, một ước mơ của kẻ quá nổi tiếng dù không muốn mình nối tiếng.

_Khóc ư, ừ, cứ khóc đi nhé cậu Harry, rồi chiến đấu cùng chúng tôi. Cậu phải mạnh mẽ lên, vì cậu còn chiến đấu vì chúng tôi. Cậu làm được mà, cậu sẽ chiến đấu giỏi hơn chúng tôi…_

_Yếu đuối là khi không làm chủ được bản thân, rõ chưa Harry. Kẻ thù sẽ lợi dụng sự yếu đuối của cậu để chiến thắng. Nên cậu không được phép yếu đuối. Chúng tôi trông chờ ở cậu, nên cậu không được yếu đuối…_

_I was waiting for so long_  
_For a miracle to come_  
_Everyone told me to be strong_  
_Hold on and don't shed a tear_

Rồi khi bóng tối đã tan. Tôi đã làm được điều họ trông đợi, là đánh bại gã độc ác để trả thù cho những người thân yêu. Tôi đã chiến đấu và chiến thắng. Tôi đã trở thành anh hùng trong mắt mọi người. Thế có gọi là thành công không nhỉ ?

Chiến tranh qua đi, mọi người gây dựng cuộc sống mới, hòa bình trở lại. Hogwarts, ngôi nhà thứ hai của tôi sau khi bị tàn phá đang được sửa chữa. Tôi cùng những người bạn thân cũng chung tay vào góp phần thiết lập lại những sinh hoạt của trường.Tôi và hai người bạn nữa, chúng tôi đã bỏ năm cuối để chiến đấu và tiêu diệt cái ác, nên lẽ dĩ nhiên chúng tôi quay lại trường, cố gắng hoàn thành nốt những môn học còn dang dỡ và cần thiết sau này.

Mọi chuyện tưởng chừng như hoàn hảo, những cuộc chiến tưởng chừng như dừng lại ở đó, hạnh phúc tưởng chừng như đã đến…

… với tôi…

Nhưng sao trong lòng vẫn canh cánh một khoảng trống không nguôi. Nhưng sao trong lòng vẫn vương vấn chút gì kỳ lạ. Nhưng sao trong lòng vẫn đó một cảm giác mình chưa làm tròn nhiệm vụ. Cảm giác như đang chờ đợi một điều gì đó, như gần như xa, hững hờ mà nhoi nhói…

Sự nghiệp ư ? Còn chờ đợi gì hơn là công việc dạy cho những đứa trẻ ngây thơ kia về cái Ác và cái Thiện. Bốn năm sau khi ra trường làm việc ở Sở Thần Sáng và bảy năm trên ghế nhà trường, không ngừng đối đầu với cái Ác đã cho tôi một lý lịch khá vững chắc để xin vào làm giáo sư Phòng Chống Nghệ Thuật Hắc Ám. Cô Mc Gonagall, Hiệu trưởng Hogwarts đã mừng rơi nước mắt khi nhận tôi, và bảo rằng cô chỉ chờ mong đến ngày này.

Gia đình ư ? Tôi sắp cưới Ginny, chúng tôi sắp chuyển về một căn nhà ở đồng quê không xa làng Hogsmead để tiện cho công việc giảng dạy. Ba má tôi không còn, ba nuôi Sirius của tôi cũng đã qua đời nên thày Lupin và cô Tonks sẽ rất vui lòng đứng bên tôi trong vai trò nhà trai. Chúng tôi yêu nhau từ lâu, và gắn bó với nhau đến mức mọi người thường đùa rằng tôi nên sắm một cái túi để Ginny có thể luôn đi theo tôi mọi lúc mọi nơi.

Bạn bè ư ? Tôi có một cậu bạn trung thành, hơi nhạy cảm nhưng rất dũng cảm. Cậu ta cũng sắp cưới và tôi sẽ là phù rể của cậu ta, chưa kể chúng tôi sắp thành người một nhà vì cậu ta sắp thành anh vợ của tôi nữa. Gia đình Ron luôn làm tôi ngưỡng mộ bởi sự ấm áp hòa đồng, và tôi sắp thành thành viên của cái gia đình ấy. Tôi có một cô bạn thông minh, tài trí, luôn ở bên tôi những lúc nguy nan, thậm chí có lần làm người yêu giận. Dù gã người yêu ấy cũng chính là cậu bạn thân của tôi. Thế đấy, hai người bạn của tôi sắp lấy nhau, và tôi sắp thành người nhà của họ, Ron và Hermione.

Cuộc sống cứ thế đều đặn trôi qua. Nhưng tôi vẫn canh cánh một nỗi niềm gì đó. Dường như tôi vẫn chưa định hình được, từ thẳm sâu trong tâm trí tôi, dường như vẫn đang chờ đợi một điều gì…

_Through the darkness and good times_  
_I knew I'd make it through_  
_And the world thought I'd had it all_  
_But I was waiting for you_

Cho đến một ngày… Một ngày làm thay đổi tất cả…

Mà tôi đã kể là Ron giờ đang làm chủ một chi nhánh tiệm Giỡn nhà Weasley ở phía nam nước Anh và Hermione thì đang làm giáo sư môn Bùa Chú (thay thầy Flitwitch nghỉ hưu vì quá mệt mỏi với đám học trò nghịch hơn cả quỷ lẫn ma !) cùng tôi ở Hogwarts chưa nhỉ ?

_« Harry à, thiệt tình… bồ say rồi, thấy không ? Ai đời lớn đầu mà chả làm gương cho học sinh gì cả ! Đám nhóc đang ngó bồ kìa ! »_ Vẫn giọng cằn nhằn lên lớp quen thuộc. Ai nghĩ được người vừa nói câu đấy từng phá hàng loạt nội quy trường học và thậm chí còn bùng nguyên một năm học cùng tôi nhỉ ? Hic, mà sao trước mặt tôi có 2 bóng tóc nâu thế này ? Hic…

_"Xời… hức… Mione à… lâu lâu mới có một dịp… hức… xả láng vui chơi… hức… Bồ bớt khó tính đi một tí rồi… hức… sẽ dễ yêu hơn đấy… hức."_ Tôi đang say, và không biết mình nói gì…

Thằng nhóc tên gì nhỉ, à, Mathew, ngồi trước mặt tôi chợt cười phụ họa. _"Phải đó cô Granger. Hôm nay là lễ Tình nhân mà. Cô Hiệu trưởng lâu lâu mới cho phép tổ chức tiệc tùng. Cho tụi con thoải mái chút đi. Cho cả thày Potter nữa."_

_"Thiệt tình…"_ Dù say tôi vẫn tưởng tượng ra khi nói câu ấy, đôi mắt nâu của cô bạn gái thân thiết của tôi đang đảo một vòng. Đôi môi sẽ mím lại. Để rồi… đầu hàng… "_Rồi, mấy thày trò cứ nốc đi, nốc cho say vào… Lễ Tình nhân dịu dàng chứ đâu có như vầy…"_ Y như rằng…

Mà tôi đã nói rằng giờ đây giáo sư có thể chọn chỗ ngồi cùng học sinh hay không vào mỗi buổi tiệc, và rằng không còn bốn nhà khác nhau nữa mà chỉ còn bốn ký túc xá bình thường chưa nhỉ ? Đây là ý kiến của Hermione để tránh sự phân biệt, tranh chấp giữa các học sinh. Cô Mc Gonagall không đồng ý lắm nhưng rồi cũng chịu trước sự phân tích lý lẽ của nữ phù thủy thông minh nhất thời đại.

Mà cô nàng nữ phù thủy ấy lại đang ngồi cạnh tôi và…

… đỏ mặt?

Tôi bị hoa mắt hay sao thế này… Bao lâu rồi tôi chưa thấy Hermione đỏ mặt một cách thẹn thùng chứ không phải một cách giận dữ như khi cãi vã với Ron nhỉ.

_"Thày Potter, thày thấy sao về đề nghị của tụi con? Quá hợp lý thày nhỉ!"_ Thằng nhóc Mathew nãy giờ luyên thuyên cái gì đó chợt quay sang tôi hỏi.

_"Ừ, hợp lý quá đi chứ lại… hức… 10 điểm cho ký túc xá Gryffindor… Mà khoan, không còn nhà nữa nhỉ… Hức… thôi thì một phần thưởng đặc biệt của Người được chọn… là ta… Ha ha ha… hức…"_

Mà khoan, tôi bắt đầu ngửi thấy mùi gì khen khét… Ánh mắt sắc lẻm của Hermione đang chiếu vào tôi quyết liệt, như muốn đốt cháy cái gương mặt đẹp trai của tôi… À… mà tôi quên…

_"Ủa mà mấy đứa đề nghị cái gì? Hức…"_

_"Dạ, chẳng là hiện nay còn mỗi hai thày cô là còn độc thân trong trường_ (chả là Snappy của chúng ta đã gá duyên cùng… ặc… Trelawney… và cô Mc Gonagall thì phát hiện ra là có chồng con rồi nhưng ở nước ngoài.) _và trong một dịp đặc biệt thế này, hai người phải chứng tỏ một chút tinh thần Valentine chứ. Nên tụi con có đề nghị hai thày cô HÔN NHAU cho tụi con coi…"_ Không lẫn vào đâu được. Vài đứa đang cười khúc khích. Vài đứa khác đang nháy mắt…

_"Không được, ờ… chúng ta đều có… ờ… người yêu rồi, và không nên làm như thế…"_ Tôi cố dùng chút lí trí chưa bị Whiskey Lửa thiêu nốt để phản bác ý kiến hay ho… nhầm, tồi tệ của bọn nhóc siêu quậy này.

_"Nhưng thưa thày, tụi con ai cũng biết hai thày cô là bạn thân từ hồi năm nhất mới vào Hogwarts, và hai thày cô đã sát cánh bên nhau trong cuộc chiến chống lại Kẻ mà ai cũng biết là ai đấy. Lễ Tình yêu đâu phải chỉ dành cho những đôi yêu nhau mà còn dành để thể hiện tình cảm yêu thương bạn bè mà. Tụi con có làm gì không đúng đâu. Thày chỉ cần HÔN lên má cô một cái thôi, yên tâm, không ai bắt thày làm điều thày không muốn cả!"_

Giờ là con bé Isabella. Có thể nói nó là bản sao lúc nhỏ của Hermione. Học giỏi, lý luận tốt, logic ổn, và tinh quái hơn Hermione nữa mới chết. Và lúc này thì cả lũ nhóc cùng bàn chúng tôi đang vỗ bàn rầm rầm… _**HÔN ĐI… HÔN ĐI… HÔN ĐI…**_

_"Mione, mình nghĩ là chúng ta phải chiều theo bọn nhóc thôi. Đã lâu rồi mình chưa được bồ ôm nhỉ, giống hồi bé í, bồ ôm mình mà như xô mình ngã í…"_ Tôi ghé miệng thì thầm vào tai Hermione giờ đang muốn xì khói vì tức giận. Hi vọng cô nàng không quá… mà ếm bùa tôi. Nghe đâu Ron vẫn chưa lành cái u trên đầu do quyển Hogwarts Một Lịch Sử nện lên sau khi yêu cầu Hermione bỏ các môn dạy hôm nay để đi du ngoạn cùng cậu ta. Ai lại yêu cầu Hermione-của-trách-nhiệm thế bao giờ… dù đúng là cô nàng hơi nặng tay thật.

_"Hừ, bọn nhóc này được lắm… Còn cả các thày cô khác nữa…_ (Họ biết nhưng đang ngó lơ trên dãy bàn giáo viên!) _Rồi hôn thì hôn. Vào má thôi đấy rõ chưa Harry. Bồ mà làm gì khác, tôi sẽ ếm bùa không cho bồ mở miệng nổi luôn!"_ Hermione thở dài đồng ý, rồi kéo tôi đứng lên sau khi ném cho bọn nhóc một cái nhìn kiểu _liệu-hồn-cấm-cười-không-ta-ếm_.

Tôi đặt tay lên vai Hermione, đôi vai nhỏ nhưng vững vàng cùng tôi gánh vác nhiệm vụ thuở nào. Kéo người bạn thân lại gần, cô nàng đã chìa sẵn má cho tôi, tôi định chỉ hôn phớt một cái lên má cô rồi thôi. Đúng lúc đó…

_"Cô ơi… cô làm gì vậy…"_ Con bé năm nhất Lucia đến bên Hermione từ lúc nào, kéo kéo tà áo chùng của cô nàng, và theo lẽ tự nhiên, cô nàng phải quay đầu lại xem… và môi Hermione phớt qua môi tôi…

Ấm… và mềm…

Hơi thoảng mùi Whiskey…

Trong tình trạng không làm chủ được mình ấy, tôi không làm được gì khác, ngoài giữ lại trên môi mình cái ấm áp mềm mại đáng yêu thơm mùi rượu ấy. Và tôi thấy… nó còn ngọt nữa…

_Hush now _  
_I see a light in the sky_  
_Oh it's almost blinding me_  
_I can't believe I've been touched by an angel _  
_with love_

Lạ thay, Hermione không đẩy tôi ra, cũng không cho tôi ăn tát như thường phải thế. Nàng đứng đó, đôi mắt nâu đang mở to từ từ khép lại… Và từ hai khóe mắt, đôi giọt nước mắt bỗng từ đâu trào ra.

Còn trong tôi, như có tiếng sấm giữa thinh không, như có một làn sóng vừa òa vỡ. Tôi cảm thấy ào lên trong lòng một thứ gì mới lạ, vô cùng mới lạ, ùa vào nơi tôi luôn cảm thấy trống trải, lấp đầy nó, vỗ về nó. Và tôi cảm thấy…

Mình như được hồi sinh…

_Let the rain come down and wash away my tears_  
_Let it fill my soul and drown my tears_  
_Let it shatter the walls for a new sun_  
_A new day has come_

Khắp Đại Sảnh Đường chợt òa tiếng vỗ tay… Thày cô cũng như học sinh. Các vị thần Tình Yêu từ đâu xuất hiện, rải một đám giấy hoa hình trái tim hồng và đỏ xuống chúng tôi. Tôi vẫn chưa hay biết, chỉ cảm nhận một điều, tôi cần sự mềm mại ấm áp này, tôi cần sự ngọt ngào này… Sự trống trải trong tôi đã biến mất, và nó sẽ trở lại nếu tôi buông tay…

_When it was dark now there's light_  
_Where there was pain now's there's joy_  
_Where there was weakness I found my strength_  
_All in the eyes of a ..._

_« Cái gì thế này… Harry, Hermione ?"_

Tiếng nói giận dữ đánh thức chúng tôi khỏi nụ hôn ấm áp nhất tôi từng cảm thấy. Từng thớ thịt lâng lâng trong sự khoan khoái dễ chịu. Nhưng đôi mắt và bộ não đã báo động… Ron và Ginny đang đứng đó, ngoài cổng, đôi mắt hằn lên đau đớn. Hermione vẫn trong vòng tay tôi, dường như chưa thoát khỏi ma lực của nụ hôn ấy. Cho đến khi cô ấy nhìn thấy Ron. Cô giật mình, hơi tách ra khỏi người tôi. Nhưng một cách hoàn toàn bản năng, tôi giữ cô lại, để thấy Ginny mắt trợn tròn ngạc nhiên và giận dữ.

Hai bóng tóc đỏ chợt chạy vụt ra khỏi Sảnh Đường.

Tôi thở dài nhìn xuống đôi mắt nâu còn đang đọng nước, tự nhủ lòng, cuộc chiến mới đã lại bắt đầu. Nhưng…

Tôi sẽ làm bất cứ giá nào để giữ lại đôi môi mềm ấm ấy cho mình, nhất là khi đôi môi ấy cũng cần có tôi.

Tôi đọc được điều đó trong đôi mắt nâu giờ đang ngước nhìn tôi, đau đớn nhưng tin tưởng.

_"Từ bao giờ thế Mione?"_

_"Luôn là thế, Harry!"_

Tôi đã có thể tự trách móc mình, nguỳên rủa mình không nhận ra điều ấy. Nhưng thôi, chuyện đó để sau, giờ chúng tôi còn chuỵên khác để làm.

Tôi cúi xuống.

Nàng ngước lên chờ đợi.

Và cả Đại Sảnh Đường lại vỗ tay, như đã chờ điều này từ rất lâu rồi…

_Hush now_  
_A new day…_

(À mà nhớ nhắc tôi cám ơn và thưởng cho bọn nhóc về buổi tối kỳ diệu này, nhé!)

_=END=_

_09 :09 : 30 Tết năm con Lợn…_  
_Tặng Harmonians yêu dấu…_  
_With lots of love..._


End file.
